


Teaspoon :: Rose's Easter Egg Hunt by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Rose with Jack. After Jack pesters Nine about having an Easter celebration, Nine decides to do something special for Rose. FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Ninth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=14)  
---  
**Rose's Easter Egg Hunt** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54472&chapid=133128) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54472&chapid=133128)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54472&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54472&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"No. I said no and I mean no!"  
  
The Ninth Doctor folded his arms over his chest and cast a steely look upon Captain Jack Harkness who was standing in front of him. For the past five minutes, the captain had been begging him to go find something that had to do with Easter and for the past five minutes, the Doctor kept telling him no.  
  
"But why not?" Jack whined in a manner that made the Doctor raise his eyebrow and think of a petulant little five year old.  
  
"Because I said so," the Doctor said, half tempted to match Jack's whiny tone. "I'm not in the mood for Easter bunnies today."  
  
"Aw, come on. Let's have an Easter egg hunt, attend an Easter parade, go talk to a mangy Easter bunny in a shopping center. Something like that."  
  
"I said…no."  
  
The Doctor smirked at Jack's sullen expression. So like a child. For all his worldly ways, the captain could be immature sometimes."  
  
"Rose wants to," Jack finally said.  
  
Again, the Doctor cocked an eyebrow. Throughout the whole exchange, Rose was nowhere to be seen. Jack had sought him out, finding him in the console room. It was still early in the morning and the Doctor assumed his companion was still asleep. Despite his repeated denials to himself and everyone else that he and Rose were lovers, the thought of Jack being alone with her raised his hackles and put him in a defensive mode.  
  
"When did Rose say this?" he said in a tone of voice that was harsher than he intended.  
  
Jack held up his hands.  
  
"Easy, big fella, okay. I didn't sleep with her or do anything to her. I haven't seen her since she went to bed last night."  
  
"Then how do you know she's interested in doing an Easter thing?"  
  
"I…just figured she'd like to," Jack said sheepishly with a shrug. "Easter bunnies seems like the kind of thing she'd like."  
  
"Well, when she appears, I'll ask her," Nine said. "Until then, I want to hear no more of it, alright? Now, I was busy fixing the chronometer on my console so if you don't mind, Harkness…"  
  
"Already going, Fearless Leader," Jack said, backing away.  
  
Nine shook his head when Jack turned and hurried out of the room. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, found his screwdriver and turned to work on the chronometer. But he froze as a thought occurred to him and a slight smile spread over his face as he put his screwdriver back in his pocket.  
  
"TARDIS, make a path to Rose," he said to his ship as he hurried to the back door.  
  
The TARDIS obliged and when Nine reached the back door, he saw the door to Rose's bedroom. He stood there for a moment and listened but he couldn't hear any sounds coming from the other side of it. He put his hand on the doorknob and quietly turned it, slowly easing the door open.  
  
Inside, the room was dark and the Doctor used his bypass to still his breathing as he slipped inside. He could see Rose's lying in her bed, her breath soft and even while she slumbered peacefully. Nine kept the door open wide enough that he could see her but not wide enough to disturb her as he silently crept to her bed. When he reached the bed, he stood there and gazed down at her with silent love in his eyes, listening to the peaceful breathing and watching the slight movement of her eyes beneath her lids while she dreamed. Her hair was slightly mussed but otherwise, the Doctor thought she looked lovely. Too many times he'd seen her frightened and stressed out from their adventures so it was nice to see her in this moment untroubled by that. As he gazed at her, his idea began to form into a plan. After gazing at her for a few minutes more, he quietly went back outside and closed the door behind him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Two hours later…)  
  
Rose slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she struggled back into the waking world. She'd had a pleasant dream about dancing with the Doctor and she kept a mental hold of that dream while she slowly sat up in bed. She was sitting up when she noticed that on top of her duvet in the spot between her legs was a blue plastic Easter egg about the size of a baseball. Rose picked it up and examined it. There was a seam running around the middle of it so she twisted both halves of the egg and it popped open, revealing a folded piece of paper. She took the paper out and put the egg down on the duvet before she unfolded the paper and read the handwritten note she found there.  
  
Rose,  
  
I didn't want to wake you just yet but when you get these instructions you are to act on them immediately. Jack and I have been kidnapped by the Easter Bunny and we're being held prisoner. I convinced Mister Bunny to let me go to the loo and I used the TARDIS to come back and leave you this note. I have also left similar eggs scattered around the area, each with a clue inside about where to find us. Each egg will point you to the next one and so on until you find us. Good luck and remember…beware the Easter Bunny.  
  
Doctor.  
  
Rose grinned from ear to ear, excited to be a part of this impromptu Easter egg hunt. She threw the note down on the table beside the bed, put the egg beside it and then quickly got out of bed and got dressed for her adventure.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Ninth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=14)  
---  
**Rose's Easter Egg Hunt** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54472&chapid=133182) \- [7](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=54472&chapid=133182)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54472&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=54472&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rose was in temporary shock when she stepped outside the TARDIS and realized they weren't in London anymore. She was standing in the middle of a dense forest. She glanced up and saw a light pink planet through the leafy canopy so she knew they weren't on Earth. She looked around as she listened to the birdsong in the trees trying to find a clue to the Doctor and Jack's whereabouts. She walked around the TARDIS and on the right side she finally found something egg shaped resting on a fallen log several feet away. She stepped through a couple of huge trees and walked over to it. It was another baseball sized plastic egg, dark purple in color. She popped it open and took out the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she read…  
  
Well, I managed to sneak away and leave you another clue, Rose. Wasn't easy, that rabbit is crafty. Anyway, walk past the rotted log and look for two trees twisted together, you'll find the next clue there. Hurry, time is short.  
  
Doctor  
  
Rose put the note in her pocket and headed deeper into the forest. There was a slight chill to the air and Rose shivered a bit. It had been summer in London and since she assumed that's where they were at, she'd put on a light pink t-shirt. She considered going back for a jacket but then decided that she could handle it.  
  
She walked for about twenty minutes before she finally found the tree. Two big trees had wound around each other like boa constrictors, their branches and twigs intertwined with each other. Rose paused for a moment to admire its beauty before starting her search for the egg. Her gaze swept left and right as she headed towards the tree but so far she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then she noticed a tiny golf ball sized pink egg nestled in a bed of moss at the base of the tree. She picked it up and opened it. She unfolded the paper inside and read…  
  
Help,  
  
The bunny has the hots for me. I think he's about to make me his bitch. Hurry.  
  
Jack (The Soon To Be Victim of Rabbit Rape.)  
  
Rose turned the note over but there was nothing written on the back of it. She looked at the note again in confusion.  
  
"Okay, is this some sort of riddle then," she muttered as she studied the note. "Surely, there's more to it."  
  
She held the note up to the light, thinking there was invisible ink on the page but she couldn't see anything unusual. Sighing, she folded the note up and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Great. Now what?" she muttered to herself. "I'm sure the two of them are nearby giggling at this. I'M NOT AMUSED!" Rose yelled, just in case they were listening. "I NEED MORE TO GO ON THAN THE RABBIT'S GONNA MAKE ME HIS BITCH SO YOU BETTER HAVE ANOTHER CLUE FOR ME!"  
  
She paused to listen but all she heard was birdsong.  
  
"Right, this is a test then," she decided. "The Doctor wants me to use my head and figure this out. Alright, I will."  
  
She started to walk off in search of something that could help her but she happened to look back when she walked past the tree and froze when she noticed a large green egg nestled in the moss at the base of it.  
  
"Thank God," she murmured as she ran to it.  
  
She opened it and read…  
  
Rose,  
  
Please excuse Jack's vulgar humor. He badgered me about leaving the less than hilarious (at least to me) rape note so I finally let the ape do it just to get some peace and quiet. Anyway, keep on going in the same direction and you'll find a small stream. I hid the next clue there. Good luck.  
  
Doctor  
  
Rose put the note in her pocket and walked off. She walked through a couple of trees and froze when she saw a small blue egg sitting on an ancient tree stump. She looked around but couldn't see or hear a stream. Confused, she walked over and opened it up. There was a tiny slip of paper inside and she pulled it out and read…  
  
Too late, I'm Easter's bitch now.  
  
Jack (traumatized) Harkness  
  
"Oh, piss off, Jack," Rose said with a ghost of a smile as she put the note in her pocket and walked on.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was another ten minutes before Rose found a small stream winding its way through the forest. She walked to it and looked around but she couldn't see any eggs. She search the trees nearby but still no luck. Befuddled, she walked back to where she began and did another scan of her surroundings. She sighed angrily, sure that she overlooked something. She was about to step over the stream and continue the search when she happened to look down in the water and noticed a gold egg was pinned in between two large stones. Grinning, she knelt down, reached into the icy cold water and grabbed the egg. She tried to open it but couldn't find the seam that usually ran around the middle of it. She examined it but couldn't see a way to open it. She decided to squeeze it in the hopes it would pop open but when she did a tiny hologram of the Doctor suddenly appeared above the egg.  
  
"I used a waterproof holographic projector this time because I was afraid the water would ruin the note if I used a conventional plastic egg," Hologram Doctor said to her. "Anyway, well done. You're nearly to the end of your search, Rose. Just keep on going and when you come to a group of large boulders, stop and look for the egg. Good luck."  
  
The hologram cut out and Rose put the egg in her pocket and crossed the stream.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After another twenty minutes, she finally spied the boulders. There were twenty of them, arranged in a circle in a large clearing and Rose paused a moment after stepping between two of them to look at her surroundings. She found a small brown egg off to the right in a clump of grass beside a boulder. She bent down, retrieved it and read it.  
  
Turn right and go straight.  
  
Rose put the slip of paper in her pocket and did as the note said. She walked for five minutes and then froze when she noticed a huge, two foot, plushie bunny on top of another large boulder. It was white with a big blue bow around its neck. Beside it was a red wicker Easter basket. Rose walked up to the basket and looked in. There was one solitary black egg inside it. She opened it and read…  
  
You must defeat the bunny in order to free us. Good luck.  
  
Doctor.  
  
"Defeat the bunny?" Rose muttered to herself as she put the note in her pocket.  
  
She stared at the immobile plushie and frowned.  
  
"What does he mean by "Defeat it?" she said as she gazed at it.  
  
She slowly moved her fingers towards it and paused before touching it.  
  
"Okay, this better not be electrified or a time bomb or something like that," she muttered before touching it.  
  
She poked the bunny's stomach and quickly drew her hand away. She stood and stared at it but nothing happened.  
  
"Yeah, okay, HOW DO I DEFEAT THE BUNNY THEN?" she yelled. "I GIVE UP. JUST TELL ME!"  
  
She waited but got no response. She stared at the bunny, willing something to happen. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about how this was probably all Jack's idea and the Doctor had nothing to do with it. She grabbed the bunny, intending to take it with her as a souvenir but when she picked it up, she noticed there was a flat, black disc under it with a post-it note on top that said, "Press me." Rose put the bunny down beside the disc, picked it up, held it in one palm and pressed down with the other. Immediately, there was a blinding light and a feeling of weightlessness for a moment before the light faded and she found herself in front of a small café.  
  
"Yay! She did it!"  
  
Rose looked over when she heard Jack yell out and noticed he and the Doctor were sitting at a table on a wooden patio that was connected to the café. They raised their glasses of wine in salute to her as she stepped up onto the patio and walked towards them.  
  
"We wondered how long it'd take you to defeat the bunny," Jack said as the Doctor got up to pull out a metal chair for her. "He's a sly devil. Made me his bitch, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I read that," Rose said, smiling at the Doctor's rolled eyes while she sat down in the chair he offered her.  
  
"Anyway, we decided to have a little Easter meal in Paris," Jack said as the Doctor pushed Rose's chair up to the glass table. "Figured that would be a good reward for finding us."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rose said, glancing at a waiter who was heading towards her with a menu.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later on that night, Rose was getting ready for bed. After the meal, the three of them took a long walk and took in the sights of Paris before the Doctor transmatted them back to the TARDIS. She had put on a pink nightdress after taking a shower and cleaning her teeth. She was just about to climb into bed when she heard a soft knock at the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Rose called out as she grabbed her pillow and started fluffing it.  
  
She heard the door open but no one said anything. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Doctor standing behind her with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hello, I'm getting ready for bed but I loved our day in Paris," she said to him as she put the pillow back on the bed. "I'm glad you and Jack thought of doing that…"  
  
She trailed off when she felt the Doctor's hand on her back and a chill ran down her spine as he came around to her side.  
  
"For you," he said softly as he held up his free hand and showed her a purple plastic egg.  
  
"Another one?" Rose said, taking it from him.  
  
The Doctor said nothing but stood beside her and watched while she popped it open. Rose's breath caught in her throat when she saw what was inside. She tipped the egg down and a gold chain bracelet slid out of it onto her palm. The Doctor watched her expression while she studied it quietly.  
  
"It's not from Earth," he finally said. "It's gold mined from Andromeda. I had a few nuggets of it and I stopped there and had someone make this for you."  
  
"It's beautiful," Rose murmured.  
  
"I wanted to give you something privately since the meal and stroll around Paris was from both me and Jack," the Doctor said.  
  
"Thank you," Rose said after she managed to get past the lump in her throat.  
  
"No, thank you for all you've done for me," the Doctor said as he took the bracelet from her. "You've helped me in so many ways, more ways than you know, and this is just a small token of appreciation for that."  
  
Rose held out her hand and the Doctor put the bracelet on her wrists. They both admired its beauty for a moment before the Doctor leaned in and kissed Rose's cheek.  
  
"Happy Easter, Rose," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.  
  
"Happy Easter, Doctor," Rose whispered back.  
  
She smiled when the Doctor gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he headed out of the room. She watched him go and when he shut the door behind him, she sighed contentedly, her heart filled with love for him as she pulled back the duvet and got into the bed.  
  
THE END.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 2  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
